Johanne Fabius
Johanne Fabius (ヨハネ・ファビウス, Yohane Fabiusu) was a Knight of St. Michael in Ashley's unit. He ends up sacrificing himself and his Knightmare Frame to protect Ashley Ashra from Akito's blade. Appearance Johanne wore the normal uniform of a member of the Knights of St. Michael with red and white robes and had blond hair and blue eyes. He also had a yellow Britannian Military insignia on his chest as well. Character History Akito the Exiled Johanne and the other Knights of St. Michael first appear sometime after Shin Hyuga Shaing becomes the new grand master of the Knights of St. Michael and are present as his knighting ceremony in Caesar's Palace in Sankt Petersburg, Russia where he notices Ashley getting excited because he knows that he'll be seeing combat soon. Johanne and the other members of the Ashra Strike Force appear later on at a meeting with their field commnader Ashley in their St. Petersburg headquarters and are present as he becomes bored and decides to play a "game" and asks Johanne what's the most crucial thing a soldier needs on the battlefield. He answers the skills to emerge victorious but, the answer's wrong and it's really luck according to Ashley and demonstrates this by pointing his gun to his head and pulls the trigger only for Johanne to find out that the chamber was empty. Ashly the shows this off as luck but, this results in disdain from Jean Rowe who walks in comdemning his belief in luck and mocking Ashley saying that she never considered him to be the "romantic" type. Johanne then witnesses Ashley point his gun at Jean to which Johanne objects to it knowing that private disputes would result in the death penalty but, Ashley shouts him down and tests Jean's luck and she gets lucky as Ashley lands on another empty chamber. He's then deployed to Slomin, Belarus where he and the Ashra Strike Force battle the W-0 forces in the area. SOmetime during the battle, Ashley is pinned down and is on the verge of being killed by Akito so Johanne drives his Knightmare and blocks Akito's blade which ends up stabbing him in the chest. He then wishes Ashley good luck as his last words and then dies. Legacy After he was killed, Shin Hyuga Shaing arrives and manages to damage Akito's Alexander Type-01. He then orders Ashley to withdraw and he complies and drives away while also carrying Johanne's damaged Gloucester. Sometime after the battle, Ashley runs into Akito and the others during their mission to the Ark and ambsuhes them using the Ahuramazda and tries to kill Akito and the others to avenge Johanne. Despite this however, Ashley finds out that Shin was willing to sacrifice him when he ordered a bombardment on his position and later defects to the W-0 and joins the Europia United to get revenge on Shin. Gallery Johanne_death.png|Johanne's last moments Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Deceased Characters Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Britannian Military Category:Britannian Knights